


The Dark

by Suphomie



Series: The Experiments [7]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Fear, Killing, M/M, Psycho!Theo, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie





	The Dark

Scott glances down at his phone again as he hops off his bike. The sheriff texted him fifteen minutes ago, _Theo is here and he's dangerous_.

Scott knew what he meant instantly. The sheriff knows all about the supernatural, because Scott figured he should know how dangerous Theo really is. He and Stiles sat him down one day and explained everything. 

Scott wishes Theo never came back. Stiles was making so much progress, he was finally opening up, then Theo showed up and ruined everything.

Stiles doesn't talk to anyone anymore because Theo is such an overbearing presence. They stick close together, and everytime Scotts sees them togather, all he wants is to seperate them, to help Stiles, to get him away from this monster who's corrupted his mind.

So when the sheriff texted him, he knew it meant trouble. He sees Theo's truck parked in the driveway, so he makes haste to enter the house.

It's dark. The only sounds that fill the house are yelling. Theos yelling. 

Scott ascends the stairs with speed, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees a body laying limp on the floor. The sheriff.

Scott rushes over. There's blood pooling from him, and his heart isn't beating. His throat is ripped clean out. Scott kneels down and checks his pulse.

He's dead.

Scott stands, and stumbles back a bit. Theo killed him. Scott knew he was bad, but- he didn't know he was a murderer. He should've never allowed him in the sheriff and Stiles' home.

Scott realizes that he's still in there with Stiles though, so he swallows his guilt, and rushes into Stiles bedroom.

Scott takes in the scene in front of him. Posters are knocked off the walls. There's broken glass on the floor. Bloods coating the walls. Theo is stuffing clothes from the dresser into a duffle bag. Stiles is sitting on the bed, shaking, with blood dripping from his cut lip, and a terrible bruise on his forehead.

Theo's head snaps to look at him. He looks crazy. He has the sheriffs blood splattered on his face. As soon as he sees its Scott he rolls his eyes. "Of fucking course."

Stiles looks up, and his eyes widen. He stands, and says, "Scott, you need to get out of here, he'll kill you."

Theo slams the drawer shut, causing the entire dresser to rumble. He turns around and says to Scott, "Listen to him."

Scott looks back at Stiles. He's hurt. Theo probably hit him a couple times. Scott takes a step towards him, but Theo doesn't like that.

Theo growls, and grabs Stiles roughly by the wrist, yanking him behind him. Stiles stumbles back and falls to the floor, as Theo walks closer, fangs bared.

"We're leaving," he says, voice rough, "I'm taking him with me. Don't get in my way."

"You can't-" Scott tries to say, but is cut off by Theo punching him hard in the face. Scott, surprised by the hit, falls to the carpet.

Theo's claws retract, as he looks over Scott and says, "you're wearing my patience, Scotty. If you don't leave soon, I'm gonna have to do something that I don't really want to do."

Scott, blood dripping him his lips, asks, "why are you doing this? You were my beta. I-I don't understand-"

"I wanted your power, Scott," Theo says, smirk hinting at his lips, "you're almost as strong as me. All I ever wanted was your power."

Theo turns around, and helps Stiles up, seeming so gentle even though he's the one who hurt him. Stiles looks down at Scott, and looks so helpless.

Scott stands slowly. Theo looks like he's ready for a fight, but Scott puts his hands up in surrender. "Theo.. Why are you hurting him?"

Theo glances back at Stiles. "I'm not," He says.

Scott looks back at Stiles, at the bruises, and the blood. Does Theo really have such a warped idea of love? Does he honestly think he's not hurting him?

"You are," Scott says, "you can't treat someone you love like this. You- you can't treat anyone like this."

Theo growls again. Stiles takes a step back, fear in his eyes. "He's mine, I can do whatever I want to him," Theo argues, voice dark.

He's too far gone. Stiles, stiles can be saved, be fixed. But Theo? He's completely gone. There's nothing human left inside of him. No moral compass. Nothing. He's pure evil.

Scott shakes his head, and says, "you know I can't let you take him."

Theo's eyes glow yellow, as he says, "then you know I'm gonna kill you if you try to touch him."

As Theo's about to pounce, Stiles grabs him by the shoulder, and says, "Theo, don't-"

Theo turns around and backhands Stiles so hard across the face, Stiles falls hard to the ground, hitting his head. 

Theo jumps at Scott, and manages to knock him down to the floor. He's strong. Unnaturally strong, even for a werewolf. He punches Scott hard in the jaw, and blood spews from Scotts mouth.

Scott gets a few scratches in, but Theo gets in most of the punches and claw marks. Scott growls, and pushes at Theo hard, throwing Theo off him. 

Scott scurries back, trying to catch his breath. Theo's quick though, so he tables Scott again, placing a knee down on Scotts throat. Scott gags, struggling for air.

He nearly thinks he's a goner until Theo is thrown off of him. Scott scurries so he's on his butt with his back against the wall, and looks to see what happened. Turns out Stiles tackled him.

They wrestle on the ground for a while, until Theo gets on top. He screams, "You're mine!", and slashes Stiles across his face with his claws, from cheek to cheek.

Scott fights off unconciousness, and stands. Theo gets off Stiles and circles Scott, like a predator circling their prey.

"You ruined everything," Theo grits out, fangs growing, "We were fine-" he looks at Stiles' bleeding, swollen face, "Look at him! You did this!"

"You did it!" Stiles yells at Theo. Theo's head snaps to him, and he growls. "You did everything," Stiles whispers. 

"They brainwashed you, baby," he says, sounding genuinely hurt. He turns back to Scott, "you brainwashed him. You- you- fuck! You and that fucking pack. You ruined my life!"

"It's not too late," Scott says, voice weak, wiping blood from his nose, "you can still be normal, Theo, you can-"

"No I can't," Theo says, sounding both threatening and like he's about to cry, "You don't get it. They ruined me. He's all I have. You can't take him from me."

Scott's face softens. "Then why are you hurting him?" 

Theo looks back at Stiles, who's face is bleeding too much, and who's breath is getting slower and weaker. He shakes his head. "You don't understand. They... They ruined me. He's.. They made me this way."

Theo turns back to Scott. "Noones taking him away from me." He slabs Scott hard against the wall, and punches him hard in the head, making Scott fall to the floor, almost passing out.

Theo takes it as a victory, and steps away from Scotts limp body. He walks over to Stiles and crotches down. 

Scott sees as his eyes close, Theo cradle Stiles bloody face, and lovingly kiss him. 

Then Scotts vision goes black.


End file.
